In the transportation industry companies charge customers by volume (derived by dimensions—L×W×H), so there is a desire to understand the physical dimensions of each object being shipped. Without automation, these dimensions are calculated manually using conventional methods.
On the market today there are no regulatory approved systems that are cost effective for box freight or skidded freight. Laser-based dimensioned are expensive and complex. They require elaborate framing and the use of specially trained technicians to calibrate. There are also mechanical moving parts that are subject to wear and tear.
Ultrasonic sensors are less expensive but are also less accurate. It is required to manually place the parcel in a very specific location for dimensioning, lowering productivity. Because of the way they work, ultrasonic sensors cannot determine how “cubic” a shape is.
Prior attempts to develop ways of determining shipping volumes are more expensive, require more elaborate framing for their sensors and they cannot distinguish between objects. For example, they man not allow dimension on a forklift and remove its volume from the calculation.
There is therefore a need to provide a low cost product for determining volume of an object that is equal to or better than other higher cost solutions.